


wishing on dandelions

by kumihokae



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Antarctic Empire, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), King GeorgeNotFound, M/M, Magic, Swords & Sorcery, but for now >:], i promise you'll get fluff, knight dream, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumihokae/pseuds/kumihokae
Summary: George knew his duties as king. He couldn’t possibly allow a certain blonde knight to impede upon those duties. And yet, here they were. After a tension-filled argument in front of the court, George finds himself laying in a field of dandelions with the very knight he swore wouldn’t get in the way.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	wishing on dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be a one-shot but after a friend helped me with inspiration, here's chapter one! I could not possibly tell you how far I'll go with this but I hope you enjoy :D
> 
> [THIS IS PURELY FICTIONAL!! I DO NOT SHIP THEM IRL ITS JUST FANFIC]

The throne room was bright, stained glass windows adorned with the fictions and mythos of old and new. Colors reflected and danced along the marbled floor as graphite-hued clouds in the sky passed beyond the aged kingdom. Music and laughter could be heard beyond the walls as Dream sat in waiting at the mahogany table in the center of the room. Members of the court spoke among themselves. Two of these members being Sapnap, a fellow knight under the king, and Bad, the chief sorcerer’s apprentice. The two were deep in conversation while Dream remained staring out the window staring towards a group of children playing some new sort of game involving a grid of squares drawn in the dirt of the palace courtyard. The knight found himself lost in thought, imagining his own childhood with Sapnap, Bad and-

Dream felt a knock on his shoulder, snapping himself out of thought and drawing attention towards his two companions. 

“Hm? Sorry, what?” Dream blinked, allowing himself to join into the conversation as Bad chuckled. 

“Sappynap asked if you knew why ‘his highness’ called us here today.” Bad’s features were soft and questioning while Sapnap muttered something under his breath along the lines of ‘probably too distracted daydreaming again to listen.’

“Oh. No, I don’t know. Sam just came to the armory and dragged me here muttering something about an announcement.” Dream motioned to the man across the room having a rather loud conversation with two other knights, Fundy and Alexis, though most of the noise came from the latter two.

“So none of us know why the fuck we’re here-” Sapnap was cut off by a swift slap on his neck and a very angry ‘language!’ thrown at him by Bad causing Dream to burst out in laughter. 

Chatter and mirth filled the crowded room for a few moments before the throne room doors opened to reveal the very person they all had on their mind, king George. Dream smiled as he saw those familiar amber eyes dart around the room, almost as if taking mental attendance of the court. Dream stood, drawing the man’s attention to himself on purpose. His task becoming fulfilled as George’s eyes seemed to light up at the sight of a very familiar face.

“Thank you all for your patience,” George broke the silence with a cordial smile to the room as he took his place sat upon the throne. All eyes in the room positioned towards him, George motioned towards the large mahogany table adorned with loose items and maps of the entire kingdom, as if inviting the room to sit down. To which they all swiftly complied. 

“I won’t dawdle, you all must be rightfully confused as to why I brought you all here. I will answer all of your questions in a timely manner. But, I must preface it by stating that my mind has already been made on this matter, am I clear?” Worrying eyes glanced around the room as members of the court slowly nodded in agreement towards their sovereign. 

Dream twiddled with a loose strap on his plated armor as his eyes never left George. He took note of the new creases around his eyes when he spoke, or the scattered tufts of hair that seemed to have left their usual, tidier arrangement. Dream noticed a certain air of confidence he’d never seen from the king. Well, not in public perhaps. Dream found himself staring in awe of the flecks of gold in the king’s eyes, distracting him for a moment before George’s voice filled the room once more.

“As you all well know, we in Ethyae of the east have remained a rather small territory since the treaty of Jubilee with Lord Wilbur of the south. And as such, as a growing kingdom, we’re slowly running out of resources. The borders of Lord Wilbur’s kingdom have grown too close to our own, forcing Ethyae farmland to be cut short, and entire villages moved,” The room was silent, many members of the court deep in thought at what point the king could possibly be leading into. Even Dream himself was left pondering what George could possibly be planning.

“And thus, after much correspondence, I’ve arranged a meeting with Lord Wilbur inside the walls of his own kingdom. We will discuss the means to allowing the expansion of Ethyae without interference from La Jolla.” The screech of a chair brought all eyes on Dream, who stood so suddenly half of the room practically retained whiplash.

“G- Your highness. La Jolla has shown many times in the past they aren’t afraid of assassinating kings upon their own land, let alone their alliance with the Antarctic Empire, it’s way too dangerous-” Dream slowly made his way to stand before his king, despite the silent pleas from Sapnap. “And what if I say you can’t go?” George’s tone was tough, unwavering certainty lacing every syllable falling from his mouth. His eyes were challenging, the pure confidence shaking Dream and a few members of the court to their core. George’s words seemed to be dropping like bombs in DreamAnd yet, Dream apprehensively cleared his throat, refusing to waiver from this new ‘debate’ of sorts. Even as the court stared at him with pyres of disgust in their eyes. Every word falling from the knight’s mouth, tossing in more kindling.

“Y-your Highness, you must understand that-” Dream’s breath hitched as he felt cool metal placed under his chin, just deep enough to release the smallest droplets of crimson without causing a major wound.

The hair on the knight’s arms sticking up straight under steel armor as what he refused to admit was fear glossed his viridian eyes. Dream could feel his bent-knee trembling slightly at the sight of daggers being thrown from his King’s amber eyes.  
The court fell silent, and Dream’s heart dropped as the realization he had crossed a line rang warning bells in his thoughts. Sapnap stared in awe, taking in every moment of the tension between his two friends. The sorcerer’s apprentice next to him, Bad, nudged his plated shoulder gently, almost as if to ask if this was all truly happening.

“I understand perfectly well, and a person in your position has no right to doubt that.” King George took a moment to rise from his seated position at the throne, his hold on the steel blade under the younger’s chin held true. His figure loomed above the kneeling blonde knight before him.

“I understand you have demonstrated clearly how absolutely unprepared you are for this task, and I will be sending Sir Eret in your place.” anyone in the court could tell the king was fuming by the way he spat out every last word towards his best knight.

George stared into those eyes he’d gazed upon hundreds of times, heart skipping as the small looks of admiration that always seemed to melt him transformed into a blank, almost apprehensively defeated stare at the marbled floors beneath them. The younger’s arm reaching up to hold his now lightly bleeding chin. George felt himself soften, the steel blade dropping from his knight’s neck as his shoulders slumped.

George cleared his throat in contempt, bringing the attention of the court back towards himself, and off of the now slowly retreating knight. Sapnap looked between the two, knowing full well he wouldn’t hear the end of this day from either his highness or his best friend.


End file.
